Holiday Love
by LadyV77
Summary: A series of GibbsAbby shorts starting with an episode tag to Silent Night. Rating for future language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A First Step At Christmas

**Summary:** Short one-shot episode tag to Silent Night. GibbsAbby

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. If I did Gibbs would have been kissing Abby on something other than the cheek for years now.

**Author's Note:** First NCIS fic, sorry if anyone is OOC. Had this in mind since seeing the ep, but just now got around to writing it up. I'm hoping the fact that I have means the writer's block I've been suffering is going to end. Not holding my breath though. If there's interest, I may consider turning this into a series.

x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x AFSAC x

After a brief conversation with his father, Gibbs tucked his cell back in his pocket. He glanced one more time at the house in front of him. Abby'd had the right idea about reuniting the presumed-dead man and his now-grown daughter… her timing had just been off. Gibbs might have been able to convince Ned Quinn to give the reunion a chance, and maybe Abby could have if she'd been given a chance, but not until his name had been cleared. As hard as it was going to be for everything to be okay between the former Marine and his daughter, Quinn would never have even given it a shot knowing what he would be dragging Melissa, his innocent child, into. Gibbs could understand and respect that.

And now that the situation with former Petty Officer Ned Quinn had been taken care of, Gibbs could get back to the Yard and his team. As much as he'd never admit it out loud, the team had become his family. And that was what really mattered during the holidays… family; the people you loved. With a wry smile, Gibbs started his car and flipped a U-turn on the quiet street.

When he returned to the NCIS building, it was to find the whole team in MTAC watching _It's A Wonderful Life_. Not wanting to interrupt, Gibbs quietly walked the long way around the rows of seats to slip into one across the aisle from Abby. Apparently he hadn't been stealthy enough… or maybe it was that psychic connection she was always theorizing about… in any case, she turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. It wasn't a full Abby-smile, and he knew she was still feeling bad for her supposed mistake earlier. He should have cleared it up with her sooner, knowing how deeply she felt it when she thought someone was disappointed in her. Especially when it was him.

Signing to her before she had a chance to return her attention to the movie on the large screen, he got back up and headed into the hall. Gibbs was relieved when he felt her get up to follow as he had silently asked. He heard Tony ask her if she wanted them to pause the movie until she got back, but she told them to just keep enjoying themselves, she'd seen the classic so many times she had it memorized. The others chuckled appreciatively before returning their attention to the film.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," she started rambling the second they were safely in the hall and away from the team. "I should have known better. I just wanted to help them find a Christmas miracle and…"

Gibbs cut her off with a finger placed over her plump, Christmas red lips. She stared up at him from beneath the thick fringe of her bangs, her huge green eyes impossibly greener and wider than he'd seen them in some time.

"Abbs," he said softly, "you had your heart in the right place. If it hadn't been for you trying what you did, I wouldn't have brought Quinn to Melissa's house."

She smiled widely and bounced in place. "You did?"

Gibbs returned her smile; his was small but still heartfelt. He knew he didn't have to verbally respond, didn't have to tell her that as far as he'd seen the reunion had gone well. She'd always been good at reading his silences. The only thing he regretted was her not having had the chance to see the Christmas miracle for herself.

As he pulled his gaze away from her happy, thankful one, something caught Gibbs' eye. Maybe he could make it up to her. At least a little. When he began walking her backwards, his hands cupping her slender shoulders, Abby gave him a confused look but didn't resist. It was always nice when the fact that she trusted him so completely was reinforced. Reaching his destination, he looked down at her. His quirky lab tech. Gibbs leaned in quickly, not wanting to give her enough time to realize what he was doing. He didn't want her to start babbling again.

His lips pressed against hers firmly but gently. A thrill ran through him when she let out a muffled moan at his action, and his hands tightened momentarily on her shoulders. But he forced himself to let go and back away. He was willing to take this step for her, for Christmas, but he wasn't going to rush where he eventually wanted things to go.

He'd only recently decided to act on the feelings he'd had for Abby for a long time, and he knew he had to take his time with them or all his old habits would ruin things. And he would do anything to prevent that from happening. He just didn't know how to tell Abby that yet. But he would. He'd make it a New Year's resolution if he had to.

"What was that?" she whispered, opening her eyes when it was clear the kiss was over.

Pointing up, he grinned and echoed her words from earlier in the day. "Mistletoe, Abbs."

Not giving her a chance to react or argue, he turned on his heel and went back to MTAC. He glanced over at the last minute to see her dancing in place, a happy smile gracing her lovely features. Gibbs smiled. It was a Merry Christmas after all.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****:** Holiday Love, formerly A First Step At Christmas

**Summary****:** A series of GibbsAbby shorts starting with an episode tag to Silent Night.

**Author's Note****:** I was floundering with how to continue this for awhile. I originally wanted it to be a series of episode tags for the current season, but the episode after Silent Night was Caged. I think I've watched it two more times since the original airing, and I just couldn't find a jumping off point for a Gabby ficlet (it was simply too focused on Tim). So when StBridget mentioned in a review that doing the holidays might be cool, I latched onto that idea. At least for now. We'll see where the spirit takes me after New Year's. So in any case, a big thank you to StBridget for the muse-booster!

Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title, let me know. Titles are so not my strong suit.

This chapter is the first half of New Year's.

x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x

x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x

They had no new cases in the week between Christmas and New Year's, and the hours in each day dragged with the team catching up on paperwork. What was left of the team, anyway. Ziva had taken advantage of the American holiday season to take a few days to go to Israel and visit her father. Tim had left the day before to spend New Year's with his sister and parents since his Christmas visit had been so short. Without the other two agents to alternately show off for and pester, Tony was quieter than usual and actually got quite a bit of work done.

And yet the seven days were up almost before Gibbs knew it. It seemed like the team had been watching the movie together just yesterday. And then Tony was cutting out early on the thirty first, wishing Gibbs and Ducky… who had come up from an empty morgue to sit with the other two men in comfortable silence… a safe, Happy New Year.

Ducky echoed the wish, and Gibbs added, "Don't do anything we wouldn't, DiNozzo."

"Where would the fun be in that, boss?" Tony asked with a cocky grin before hurrying away.

Gibbs was sure the glare he'd sent the younger man was responsible for his increased speed. He grinned. Ducky chuckled.

"I think I will wish you a Happy New Year now as well, Jethro," he said as he stood. "I'm going to have a short visit with Mother and then it's home to an excellent bottle of wine and even better company."

"Say Happy New Year to Jordan for me, Duck," was Gibbs' response.

A soft smile crossed his friends' face before Ducky turned away, heading for the elevator. After finishing the file he'd been working on a few minutes later, Gibbs turned off his computer and lamp, making his way to the moving box that often acted as his "office." He wondered for an idle moment why none of Directors he'd worked under had ever installed audio surveillance in there. They certainly would have been privy to some very interesting information over the years.

The elevator reached the floor of Abby's lab quickly, and he stepped from it with more of a bounce in his step than would normally be there. Unlike the rest of them, Abby had stayed busy that week doing her usual job. Only instead of their active cases, she'd spent the week processing forensics on a backlog of cold cases. He'd been down to see her at least once a day… iced mochas in hand since this was the time of year Caf!Pows had the extra flavor she detested… but she'd had little time for him. So Gibbs had avoided any personal conversations, not wanting to add to her stress. But he knew he couldn't put it off much longer and still keep his promise to himself.

Gibbs stilled three feet into the lab when he pulled himself from his thoughts enough to notice all the lights were out and all of Abby's machines were turned off. A chill skittered down his spine from the utter quiet in the lab. Abby had been gone awhile, it seemed. With a sigh, Gibbs spun on his heel and got back on the elevator, jabbing the button for the Lobby level.

He could easily have fallen back on old habits and just let the opportunity slide away without acting further on what he'd started a week ago, but something made him refuse to do so. Maybe it was the memory of the taste of Abby's lips, or perhaps it was the image of how happy she'd been after. Either way, he wanted to experience both… and more… again.

The ride home was short, not long enough to make a choice between simply driving over to Abby's apartment or calling her. Gibbs rarely ever showed up at Abby's, and never without telling her first, so he finally decided he'd have to give her a ring. When the phone rang without being picked up, he was relieved he hadn't gone to her place. He hung up without leaving a message and dialed her cell number. She picked up after the first ring.

"Cal, I'm at the liquor store now and I have the list. Stop worrying," Abby said in a teasing tone.

Gibbs grinned at her mini-rant. "Abby, it's me."

"Gibbs! Don't tell me we have a case!" she demanded. "I promised my friends I wouldn't miss this party."

"No, no case, Abbs," he answered her. "I was…" Gibbs bit back a sigh, chickening out; she sounded dead set on the plans she already had. And she was a little more involved than simply being a guest, given how she had answered the phone. "I was just calling to wish you a Happy New Year."

"Oh." The one word was small and quiet, and he knew she was embarrassed that she had overreacted. Gibbs' heart beat twice before her voice returned, one more the bright and bouncy Abby he knew and loved. "Thanks, Gibbs. Happy New Year to you, too! I suppose you'll be ringing in the New Year with your boat and a bottle of bourbon?"

He hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped out. "Now that I know you're busy, yeah."

There was silence on the other end of the line for more than a minute. He might have thought she hung up on him if it hadn't been for the fact that there was no dial tone and that this was _Abby_. She would never do that to him.

"Do you mean that?" she finally asked softly.

"Yeah, Abbs. I do."

"I, um," she began. "I really do have to go to this party."

"I know," Gibbs told her, keeping his voice level so she wouldn't think he was too upset… it would only lead to _her_ being upset. That was the last thing he wanted. "Next time I'll remember to actually ask you on time."

Her response was delivered in a teasing yet vulnerable tone. "So there definitely will be a next time? It wasn't just a mistletoe moment?"

"Definitely," he echoed quietly.

Abby's voice came through even more hesitant this time. "Do you… you _could_ come to the party with me."

Normally, his answer would have been an immediate and firm negative, but he held the automatic response back. That she was inviting him was a big deal. Not only that, but it showed even more than her earlier words that she wanted to be with him when the New Year was rung in. Wasn't there some old saying that how you spent those first few minutes was how you'd spend the rest of the year? With Abby was exactly how he wanted to spend both, and she was giving him the chance.

"Sure, Abbs."

"Gibbs, it's not going to be that wild. It's at my friend Cal's house and his wife doesn't…"

"Abby," he interrupted loudly but gently before she could continue trying to convince him. "I said yes."

That surprised a laugh out of her, and Gibbs smiled at the happy sound.

"Great," she responded. "I'll pick you up at nine. I'll already have the stuff I'm bringing to the party in the hearse."

"I'll be ready."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****:** Thanks once again to StBridget for the holiday idea. Still taking title suggestions if anyone has one. Much longer chapter than the first two, but as it's their first date, I thought it deserved to be. The rest of them will probably go back to the length of the first two.

Also, sorry for the wait. I've got a lot going on, very little of it good. Like most others, I really need the economy to turn back around, just for starters. Also have a new German Shepherd puppy. Literally every minute not at work or sleeping is spent watching him so he doesn't tear the house apart (also some of the time I _am_ sleeping I have to watch him, lol). Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all the reviewers of the previous chapter. Normally I take the time to answer each one (the signed ones anyway) to show my appreciation, but the gap between updates was so long this time that I didn't think anyone would remember what they said in their review. Never doubt that I cherish each and every one, though!

**Reading Key****:** _Italics_ are emphasis or thought. 'These' signify ASL (American Sign Language).

x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x

x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x HL x

Abby pulled up in front of Gibbs' house two minutes before nine. He'd already been waiting on the front step for her for three minutes. Abby was out of the hearse and halfway up his walkway before she noticed that he was already outside and headed toward her. He hid a smile when she jumped slightly, holding up the item in his right hand as he drew close to her. Gibbs straightened the tiniest bit… his posture was pretty much perfect anyway… when her green eyes raked his form before noticing the gift. She let out a squeal of excitement as she took the single black rose from him, a red bow adorning its long stem.

The bow tied around the stem wasn't made of a regular ribbon. He'd gone to the mall and picked up a pair of red shoelaces with a black skull and cross bones pattern. It was the longest set they carried, and he hoped it fit one of her pairs of boots. If not, she could probably find another use for them. The girl behind the counter at Hot Topic hadn't even blinked… though _he had_ at some of the items in the store. Regardless of some of the wilder offerings, he would love to shop there with Abby; see her try on some of the outfits hanging on the back wall. They could even make a date of it. He'd broach the subject with her soon if tonight went well.

Speaking of attire, hers was lovely. He felt more confident now about his choice of a nice pair of slacks and a dark blue dress shirt that made his eyes appear lighter than usual. Abby wore a wraparound dress vaguely modeled off a style popular in the forties, though it showed more cleavage and was shorter than the dresses worn then. It was made of black silk. When Abby had skipped up his steps, he'd inadvertently caught sight of the fact that her black stockings were thigh highs with black lace tops threaded through with a red ribbon. There had also been a small flash of something white on the outer side of each. He'd be willing to bet it was a skull.

The classy yet daring dress should have been an incongruous sight when taking in her knee-high multiple-buckle combat boots, but it was an outfit that was all Abby. He wondered briefly if she'd forgone one of her usual chunky elevated pairs as a nod to him being her date. Some of her shoes _did _make her taller than him. Her hair was pulled up in six buns, three on either side of a middle part. Knowing how silky her hair was from various times playfully pulling a pigtail or comforting her in his arms, Gibbs fought the itch in his fingers that told him to take her hair down for her. _Maybe later_, he told himself.

"Thank you, Gibbs!" she smiled as she fingered a loop of his creative bow.

Abby leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second so the quick peck landed on his mouth. A light blush colored her pale cheeks when she pulled back, and he grinned at her.

She smiled back and said, "My silver haired fox is feeling feisty tonight."

When she turned away to walk back to the hearse, he moved in so that the front of his body was brushing the back of hers, only slightly more than it did when he approached her that way in her lab. Teasing was all well and good, but too much of it when there were hours before either of them could do anything about it was more along the lines of torture.

"You always make me feel feisty, Abbs," he breathed against her ear.

He was tremendously pleased when her neck and what he could see of her shoulders broke out in goosebumps.

"Tease," she accused before dancing away to the driver's side, not giving him the time to retaliate further.

Gibbs let her escape, sitting in the passenger seat of her unconventional transportation with a small smile still lifting his lips.

After spending the first minute in silence, Abby filled the rest of the twelve-minute ride with chatter about her latest bowling expedition with the nuns. Gibbs absorbed the information, but most of his attention was on Abby and not her words. She seemed as peppy as usual, just as much of a chatterbox definitely, but he knew her well enough to catch the little things that showed she was at least a little nervous. Every so often her fingers would spasm on the steering wheel, a sure sign that she had the urge to talk with her hands. Abby was also avoiding looking at him. What was it that she didn't want him to see in her expressive eyes?

They were parking before he could decide whether or not to ask her if anything was wrong. A second later Abby was out of the car and headed for the back, and a black-haired man was leaving the house to join her at the tailgate of the hearse. They started unloading items from Abby's vehicle, and Gibbs hurried to help. With all of the alcohol in three big boxes… Gibbs was glad the glass bottles hadn't been haphazardly stuffed into those flimsy plastic bags most stores favored now… they were able to take everything into the house in one trip. He set his box down on the indicated side table and turned to meet their hosts for the evening.

Abby introduced him to Cal and Jane Miller as simply 'Gibbs.' The way the couple had glanced at each other and greeted him with large smiles told him that Abby must have mentioned him to them before, and apparently in a good light. Not that he'd expected Abby to ever say anything negative about him, but it did make him wonder just what she _had_ said. Gibbs knew that Abby had friends of all shapes, sizes, creeds and lifestyle choices, but Cal was the one of the two that _looked_ like someone who would hang out with her. The man, probably in his late thirties, had jet black hair a shade similar to Abby's, obviously from a bottle, and a bit longer than Abby's when it was down. He also had several piercings in his nose, eyebrows and ears, as well a ring in his lower lip.

Despite his outward appearance… and Gibbs had learned long ago never to judge that way anyway… Cal was a very nice, soft-spoken man. He seemed to be as friendly as Abby, though nowhere near as outgoing. Jane was definitely the dominant one of the pair, her handshake firm and her gaze direct. Unlike her husband, she took a more mainstream approach to her appearance. Her auburn hair was up in a sleek French twist, a basic little black dress draping her body. Her makeup was almost neutral, and a single diamond stud adorned each ear.

Greetings out of the way, Abby asked how she could help with setup for the party. When he volunteered as well, shooting down their protestations of his being a guest with a comment about not liking to be idle, tasks were doled out. After helping Abby setup a makeshift bar on a long, narrow sideboard in the living room, Gibbs headed into the backyard to barbecue the shish kabobs the Millers had prepared earlier that afternoon. Abby was inside with Jane, helping the other woman finish putting up decorations while Cal got dressed for the party. Gibbs could see her since the barbecue was situated so that the person manning it faced the house.

She bounced out of the doorway that led to the patio and over to him as soon as she was done putting the final piece of tape in place to hold up a festive banner. "Need help?"

Gibbs smiled at her and laid the last of the prepared shish kabobs on the grill. "I've got it. Wouldn't mind a drink, though."

"Bourbon?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not this early. A beer will be fine."

"Okay." She planted a quick, light kiss on his cheek before bopping back into the house.

Her lipstick print was still there when she came out again with his drink. Abby laughed and wiped it off for him. She perched on a patio chair to watch him as he kept an eye on the barbecue. They talked about recent cases for a while as he turned the cooking food. By the time the kabobs were done and they had headed inside, there were more people in the house. Once they had set the plate of kabobs on the buffet table, Abby led him around the room introducing him to the people she knew. Those she wasn't acquainted with greeted them with friendly smiles and an exchange of names and how they knew the Millers.

The evening progressed well from there, though Gibbs wasn't able to spend as much time with Abby as he would have liked. Everyone ate, drank and generally had a good time talking about everything and anything in groups spread throughout the main rooms of the house. Any time someone… usually him… found themselves standing alone, one of their hosts would draw them into a new cluster of people or just spend a few minutes with them making sure everything was going well. Cal seemed particularly determined to make sure everyone had a good time.

The later it got, the louder it got and the more laughter rang out. At eleven thirty, someone took to announcing how much time was left to midnight every few minutes. Through the night, Gibbs had found himself smiling and enjoying himself more than he usually did at parties. He knew part of it had to do with knowing Abby would be more likely to give them a real chance if he could fit into at least some parts of her social life; he had therefore actually made an effort to interact instead of leaning against a wall with a glass in his hand. And from some of Abby's smiles in his direction, he was pretty sure she had noticed his efforts.

"Five minutes!" someone announced when he was in the middle of a conversation with Jane.

Something made him glance up. Abby was watching him, and he automatically smiled at her before he noticed she didn't look too happy. He frowned and instinctively signed to her, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' her response to him was made with quick, sharp movements of her elegant hands. 'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.'

Clearly she thought he was enjoying himself _too much_, but hadn't she wanted him to fit in with her friends? If she was even half as interested in things working between them as he was, she couldn't have wanted him to have a _bad_ time. In fact, even if she didn't want to be with him, she still would have wanted him to have fun. This was _Abby_ after all. He felt Jane set a hand on his arm as she asked him if anything was wrong, and Abby's expression darkened further as she deliberately turned so she was no longer facing him.

Understanding hit him with a jolt, and Gibbs couldn't keep the grin from his face. He did manage to swallow the laugh that tried to escape. _Abby's jealous!_ As much as the thought was a happy one… she had to have pretty strong feelings about him to act this way… Abby needed to know she had no reason to be jealous. Not of anyone. Placating Jane with a few quick words, Gibbs moved away from her. He consumed the distance between he and Abby in long, quick strides.

She didn't show any shock when he lightly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Abby was still scowling at him, though Gibbs could tell she was trying to suppress her irritation. Her face finally registered surprise when he tugged on her again, this time bringing her in close enough to dip his head and capture her generous lips with his. Gibbs' mouth was going to end up a bright shade of red from her lipstick, but it was more than worth it. And he wouldn't exactly look out of place in current company.

A tiny whimper escaped Abby when he teased the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue. Her mouth opened under his, but he ignored the blatant invitation… part of him was still aware that they didn't have the kind of privacy they (or at least he) would need to take things any further.

"Jane is a friendly person," he told her when he pulled back just enough to talk. "She was telling me about how she and Cal met and some of the funnier stories of their dating life."

He had been taking it as encouragement for his relationship with Abby since Cal was like Abby… in his choice of style at least… and Jane was more traditional, rather like him.

"They have an open marriage," Abby said softly; she still had a slightly dazed look. "And she's a redhead."

He kissed her again, quick and hard to make her focus. The next time she blinked, her green eyes were clear and locked on him.

"_This_ is you and me, Abby," he told her firmly. "Only you. And only me. No ghosts of former relationships, and no seeing other people at the same time. If that isn't what you want, you need to tell me now."

"Gibbs," she whispered his name, a slight tremble in her voice.

The awe in her tone sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. She had a million ways that she said his name, and all of them got to him in a way entire conversations with other people often failed to do. This was a new one, and one he wanted to hear again. Gibbs knew without asking, without pushing further, that it had been her way of saying yes. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her again, the caress tender and loving.

"You're supposed to kiss right after the countdown, not just before it," Cal helpfully told them.

Gibbs wasn't sure if it had only been seconds or much longer; either way the interruption had come too soon. But Abby simply smiled at her friend and grabbed Gibbs' hand, dragging him closer to the big screen television that had been showing festivities in New York's Times Square during the party. The volume had been muted most of the night but was now on.

A young blonde man who looked like he'd had the same problem with teeth whitener as McGee was half-yelling into a microphone about the ball dropping ceremony. He wondered briefly where Dick Clark was. The last time he'd seen "New Year's Rockin' Eve" had been a couple years ago when he'd spent the evening at Ducky's. His silent question was answered when the camera switched away from the young guy and to the older man who had been in show business since Gibbs was a toddler. Clark was standing on a rooftop that gave the camera a perfect angle to show the giant lit sphere sliding down its pole behind him.

Gibbs turned away from the telecast to watch the excitement on Abby's face. The way she took such joy in everything around her often humbled him. She was mouthing along with the countdown, and when it reached ten and everyone else was shouting along, she began to sign the numbers as well. Gibbs didn't think she even realized she was doing it.

Less than a second after she said and signed "one," before she had a chance to say Happy New Year, his hands were cupping her head, bringing her lips to his. It took her a moment to react, probably from surprise, but she opened to him as soon as she did. This time he accepted the summons wholeheartedly, tasting her fully for the first time. He groaned at the sensations that having her this close caused. Desire, love… even a sense of truly being home.

Home to him had never been a building. During his time as a Marine he'd been relocated several times, and after Shannon and Kelly had died, their house had become more of a memorial than anything else. Home was being with people, or even just one person, that you loved. And that's where he was right now, where he often was in idle moments spent in Abby's lab. It had nothing to do with the place and everything to do with her.

Someone near them jostled into him, breaking their kiss prematurely with a soft popping sound. Abby, her eyes shining brightly, smiled at him. It was a combination of shy, come-hither, and perfect contentment. Gibbs couldn't think of a better sight to start off the New Year.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
